Collapsible crates are often used for transporting fruit or other produce to grocery stores from a warehouse or distribution facility. The crate includes a base with a plurality of walls hingeably connected about the perimeter of the base. The produce is shipped to the store inside the crates, which can be stacked during shipping. The produce may be removed from the crates inside the store and placed on shelves for display and sale. Alternatively, the crates may be placed directly on shelves for consumers to shop directly from the crates. The empty crates are collapsed to reduce volume during storage and shipping back to the warehouse for reuse.
Some collapsible crates have been offered that are plastic but have a wood appearance. The plastic may be a wood color with coloring and texture representing grain. These crates may be placed directly on shelves so that consumers can shop directly from the crates. The wood appearance supports an association of farm-fresh, natural and/or organic with the produce contained therein.